


Restrained

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 1
Relationships: Gavin Free & Fiona Nova
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 2





	Restrained

Gavin woke up with his arms stretched above his head. He felt stinging on different parts of his body. His hand touched something and he looked to his right. 

“Fiona!”

Fiona was shackled as well, one of her shoes missing.She stirred awake too.

"Gavin?"

"I'm here!"

Fiona looked around, biting her lip. She made a fist and tried to break the cuff. After a couple tries the cuff opened and she fell down. 

“Huh, it was easy.”  
Gavin watched this and looked down. He tugged and pulled his own chains.

Nothing moved.

Fiona watched him weakly trying different ways to open the cuffs. Gavin cried as he slouched in the chains.

“Do you want help?”

“No! Leave me to do this.” Gavin tries again. Fiona shakes her head. She finds her shoe in front of the jail bars and puts it on.

She thinks for a second. Yes she should do it. 

She takes a running leap and kicks Gavin’s handcuffs along with Gavin’s hands and he screams in fake pain as the chains loosen.

“BE QUIET” Fiona says as she backs up again. She runs, leaps and kicks the cuffs again. This time Gavin stays quiet. The handcuffs loosen and he slips out like a noodle. Fiona turns and walks to the bars. 

“It’s steel but I can fit through. Can you?”

“Let’s try. I’m following your lead.” Fiona slips through the bars and so does Gavin. Once they were out they started running. They passed a corridor. Trash, paper, and broken rocks led to a lab with dirt all over the walls. 

From there Fiona grabbed Gavin's hand and pulled him to an emergency exit. They descended the stairs to the basement where five armed hench people stood in front of them. A door is behind them and a window next to it shows the outside. 

"Leave us to go!" Fiona screamed holding Gavin's hand tightly. They aimed their guns at them. 

Gavin stepped forward shielding Fiona. 

“This is Ramsey’s girl. Can’t tell you the amount of shit you’ll be in if she is found dead. So move away or die later.” 

They lower their weapons. Gavin pulls Fiona towards the door, opens it and they pass through. They don’t look back as they leave the premises, steal a car and start driving.  
“Thanks Gavin.”

“No problem but, I didn’t lie. For his new daughter he would have raised hell.”

“Mmm.”

Fiona watched the countryside go by as Gavin relaxed in his seat and his grip loosened on the wheel. A few confused hours later they found their way home. Fiona rubs her wrists as she is greeted by her family. She glances at Gavin’s smile and thinks if he’s smiling then it was not that dangerous. She felt the fear pass through her system and joined the others by subtly hugging Gavin from the back and then pushing him down and laughing about it.

“Gah Fiona!”

“Get rekt nerd.”


End file.
